1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input system, and a pen-shaped input device.
2. Related Art
Systems for inputting, for example, characters and figures on a computer with an input device (e.g., a pen-shaped input device) used by a user are known. In, for example, an electronic blackboard system, it is possible to perform a process such as drawing a line in an area corresponding to a trajectory of movement by moving an input device on a target surface (a whiteboard). Further, as described in JP-A-2004-205962, a calligraphy learning system of performing character input using an input system utilizing the kinesthetic sense is proposed.
However, in the electronic blackboard system and the like, the input of characters and figures is performed by detecting the two-dimensional position coordinate information of a part (e.g., a pen tip of a pen-shaped input device) of an input device, and in most cases, the three-dimensional movement of the input device is not considered. Further, in the calligraphy learning system of JP-A-2004-205962, although the three-dimensional position coordinate information corresponding to, for example, the pressing of a brush can be obtained, there is a problem that the system becomes large-scale, and further, an odd feeling is caused in the user as compared to when actually moving the brush. Further, the system utilizing the kinesthetic sense can fail to recognize the expression of rotating the brush at a certain position frequently used in calligraphy.